helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Futarigurashi
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Kuyashi Namida Porori 5th single (2001) |Next = Tokyo Bijin 7th single (2002) }} Futarigurashi (二人暮し; Living Together) is Nakazawa Yuko's sixth single.It was released on August 1, 2001. It sold 29,090 copies in its first week and 39,720 copies overall. "Futarigurashi" appears on the albums Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~, Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~, and Legend. The PV for "Futarigurashi" appears on Petit Best 2 DVD, Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips ①, and Legend. Tracklist #Futarigurashi #Kouendoori no Kissaten (公園通りの喫茶店; Café Along the Park) #Futarigurashi (Instrumental) Single Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Futarigurashi *Arrangement, Programming & Bass: Akashi Masao *Guitar: Suzuki Hideyuki *Chorus: Kato Yumiko *Music Video: Kawamura Kensuke (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Kouen Doori no Kissaten *Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo TV Performances *2001.08.10 Music Station *2001.08.16 Utaban Concert Performances Futarigurashi *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *FOLK DAYS Ichii Sayaka with Nakazawa Yuko *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *LIVE & TALK TOUR 2002 Shinshi wa Mini ga Osuki! at studio DREAM MAKER *Yuko Nakazawa Christmas Live Tour 2004 Winter ~Watashi ga Omou Konna Christmas~ Live DVD *TYPE-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LOVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ Kouendoori no Kissaten *Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo Trivia * The first press of the single came with the application flyer for the 4th Morning Musume & Michiyo Heike prodigy audition. This would spawn Sheki-Dol and Matsuura Aya. * Nakazawa's first single after graduating from Morning Musume, and also her first release using her real name; 中澤裕子 (as opposed to her stage name 中澤ゆうこ). * This single is Nakazawa's only singles released in a thick CD case (as opposed to the regular slim case), with a booklet that folds out to a 30cm x15cm sheet (with pictures of Nakazawa on one side and the lyrics on the opposite side). * Nakazawa’s comment about the single, in a 2008-interview: "'Futarigurashi' is such a difficult song to sing. I actually told this in the past but I didn’t like this song very much. I couldn’t sing it well. I was really self-conscious about myself as a solo artist after graduating from Morning Musume, and I felt like I had to hurry up and prove the different side of Nakazawa Yuko and with many other complicated feelings. I can’t describe it too well, but I remember I had heavy opinion about my costume as well. Look at the photo. Beautiful, isn’t it? You see how important the lighting is, right? You see, my audience? This is a photo, a work of art. Staff’s effort and energy was collected and gathered together to create this piece.… I was in such a bad mood! (lol) But why? Why? I remembered as I was looking at this smiling photo of mine. You see, I am smiling on the outside, but I was furious in the inside. Isn't photography a scary thing? (lol) Yeah, I remember now. But I still wonder why I was so angry though."中澤裕子- Solo debut The 10th anniversary SPECIAL DVD References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Futari Gurashi, Kouen Doori no Kissaten Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:2001 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single Category:Highest Ranking Single